


Constellations

by Fisur_Girl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute (kind of I guess), F/M, One Shot, Sad Marco, Short, Stars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisur_Girl/pseuds/Fisur_Girl
Summary: Marco has a bad day, and Star does her best to be a good friend





	

Sometimes, on weekends (Marco would condemn staying up late on school nights), Star and Marco would lay on the floor in her room and watch the stars that she put on the ceiling. It had taken dozens of tries, but she finally was able to learn the spell that could make stars, and moons, and cosmos, and nebulae, and even aliens if she tried hard enough.  
Marco didn’t really like it when she tried that hard though, the last time the aliens came they caused quite the mess. Lasers, abductions (particularly the one of Jackie) didn’t make Marco the happiest of campers.   
When they lay on the floor they sometimes lay in silence, which was very hard for Star to muster. She loved to tell the stories of the constellations that her father had taught her about on Mewnie, and even more so to tell the stories of the constellations she made up on her own. Who said that only people with degrees could play connect the dots in the sky?! That wasn’t quite fair.   
But tonight, laying on the ground was one of the nights that Star could tell that Marco wanted to be quiet, and though it felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs, she was quiet. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence by any means, but any silence was uncomfortable for Star.   
She watched Marco out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t see his face very well as it was hidden behind a curtain of brown hair and a shield of red cloth. His lips (the only thing not barricaded) seemed to quiver with every breath. Despite his steady breathing and his well fed body, it seemed like he was starving, dehydrated, and out of breath.  
Finally Star couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you want to talk about it?”. She turned over on her side and placed her arm under her head for a pillow, her blonde hair spread out around her like a halo. Marco did nothing but turn on his side to look at her, his arm balanced under him in the same way.  
Star nodded before reaching her arm out to place it gently on his. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
Marco closed his eyes and shook his head, but half way through the shake he began to nod. He opened his eyes a sliver, and almost shyly said, “Can you tell me a story about the stars?”  
Star smiled brightly and lay back onto her back, her hand gently stroking his arm. “Of course!” Her voice was almost as bright as her smile, but she seemed to be trying to keep it down.   
Marco was able to force a smile onto his face before he closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft carpet, letting himself go slack and fall into Star’s supporting hand.   
“A long time ago, long before mountains had grown from the ground or the sky sprouted stars or clouds, a very large mouse, Comet, would sit on a very small hill, and paint-”


End file.
